


Команда на двоих

by Suoh



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маки и Фуджима оказываются либо лицом к лицу, либо плечом к плечу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Команда на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Laliho.  
> Написано на [споконную олимпиаду](http://spokonbattle.diary.ru/?tag=5352275)

На построении первокурсников Маки оказался первый в ряду. Долговязый парень возле него то ли испугано, то ли напряженно озирался по сторонам. 

Маки глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза, чтобы не подхватить чужое волнение. Чувства обострились, знакомый стук мяча и острый мятный запах охлаждающего геля напомнили о школьном зале. Непривычная обстановка стала чуть более близкой, и беспокойство отступило, сменившись сдержанным ожиданием. 

Неотвратимость перемен и неизвестность пугали и сбивали с настроя. Но баскетбол всегда оставался баскетболом: тот же мяч, те же кольца и десять человек в игре, а значит, было за что зацепиться в пока еще чужих стенах Джиндая.

Вдруг разговоры стихли, и все замерло. Маки открыл глаза. Перед новичками баскетбольной команды стоял тренер, полноватый, с невыразительным лицом и мясистым тяжелым носом. «Курода Масааки», — прочитал Маки на пластиковом бейдже.

— Называем рост, позицию и старшую школу, — хрипло сказал тренер, развернул список и щелкнул ручкой. — Приступим.

Маки сцепил пальцы за спиной.

— Маки Шиничи, сто восемьдесят четыре сантиметра, раздающий. — Он перевел дыхание. — Старшая школа Кайнан, Канагава.

В зале зашептались. О Кайнан, полуфиналистах летнего чемпионата, говорили много, и наверняка Маки даже приходилось играть с кем-то из тех, кто стоял с ним сейчас в одном ряду.

— Стипендиат?

— Да.

Ему предлагали стипендию еще четыре университета — один в Токио, один в Киото и два в Канагаве — однако выбор дался Маки легко.

— Следующий.

Сначала Маки пытался считать игроков на каждой позиции, но сбился на пятом атакующем защитнике. Иногда встречались знакомые фамилии, но лица вспоминались не всегда, а названия школ вызывали в памяти лишь цвета формы и не выразимое словами ощущение, которое охватывает во время встречи с той или иной командой. Невозможно спутать хаотичную, хулигански беспорядочную игру Шохоку со стилем Рёнан. И с остальными соперниками так же.

Некстати в памяти всплыли матчи последнего школьного чемпионата. Захотелось снова сыграть с Сэндо. Случай вполне мог представиться год спустя, при условии, что Сэндо не решит бросить баскетбол. Он казался Маки ветреным, переменчивым и непредсказуемым — вдруг, окончив школу, решит, что рыбалка ему важнее, чем баскетбол, а удочка ложится в руку уверенней, чем мяч? 

Мысли отвлекали. Слова игроков и нечастые комментарии тренера слились в сплошной поток, так что Маки едва не пропустил энергичное:

— Фуджима Кенджи, сто семьдесят восемь сантиметров, раздающий. Старшая школа Шоё в Канагаве.

Голос Маки не узнал, но в Канагаве совершенно точно была только одна школа Шоё, а в ее баскетбольной команде был только один Фуджима Кенджи. Маки повернулся. Их разделяло не меньше десяти человек, рост которых переваливал за сто восемьдесят, — Фуджиму было не разглядеть.

На третьем после Фуджимы первокурснике знакомство с новичками закончилась, и заговорил тренер Курода. О межуниверситетских соревнованиях Маки уже знал достаточно, но все, что касалось отбора в команду и требований профессиональных скаутов, он слушал с жадным вниманием — отчаянно хотелось играть.

— Работайте на пределе своих сил, а мы постараемся максимально раскрыть ваши способности. — Тренер закашлялся, потер шею и закончил: — Теперь разминайтесь, пятнадцать кругов для начала. 

Раздался свисток.

Фуджима нагнал Маки на третьем круге.

— Очень неожиданно, Фуджима. — Маки говорил медленно, чтобы дыхание не сбилось.

— Не для меня, — Фуджима прямо на бегу поправил напульсник и оттянул ворот футболки. — Видел списки стипендиатов, когда подавал документы. Хотя я и так знал, что ты здесь окажешься.

— Откуда?

— Можешь назвать это интуицией, — Фуджима совсем не был напряжен и казался почти беспечным. Маки оглядел зал. Среди новичков было человека три ниже Фуджимы, и ни один из них, по-видимому, не претендовал на место в команде. — Мы снова соперники в некотором смысле.

— Только теперь соперничество еще теснее, — заметил Маки. — Не только одна префектура, но и один университет.

— Одна команда, ты хотел сказать? И одна позиция. Лестно быть твоим конкурентом, Маки.

Маки промолчал. Заводить разговор во время тренировки не стоило, хотя он хотел узнать у Фуджимы о множестве вещей. Один за другим в голове возникали вопросы, на которые Маки не мог дать ответа сам. Почему Фуджима выбрал Джиндай? Чего он ждет от новой команды? Будет ли играть так же, как играл до этого?

И главное: насколько важно для Фуджимы вновь оказаться на площадке?

Фуджима ускорился и обогнал Маки — сначала на несколько метров, затем на полкруга.

Маки поймал себя на том, что эти несколько минут неотрывно следил за Фуджимой, и поспешно перевел взгляд на светлую стену спортзала.

 

***

Маки покрепче затянул шнурки, выпрямился и набросил на шею полотенце. Можно было сделать себе поблажку и начать бегать с завтрашнего дня, а сегодня разобрать оставшиеся вещи и выспаться, но не хотелось. Маки тяжело привыкал ко всему новому — незнакомые стены и люди заставляли его чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке — и надеялся, что привычка выходить вечером на пробежку, оставшаяся со школы, поможет ему освоиться и найти свое место.

Маки вышел из комнаты и запер дверь.

Дверь напротив тут же со скрипом открылась и перегородила почти половину узкого коридора. На пороге стоял Фуджима и поправлял ремень сумки. Почувствовав чужое присутствие, он поднял голову. 

— Третий раз за день, Маки, — улыбнулся Фуджима. — Неужели мы еще и соседи?

Маки кивнул — и соглашаясь, и отвечая на так и не прозвучавшее приветствие. Фуджима был свежий и собранный, от него неуловимо пахло чем-то сухим и сладким. Из-под брюк виднелись блестящие носы ботинок. Фуджима куда-то собирался.

Маки сдернул с шеи полотенце, повертел его в руках.

— Я заселился за день до начала учебы, — объяснил Фуджима. — Пока не успел даже чемоданы разобрать до конца. — Он кивнул в сторону открытой двери. Часть комнаты, доступная взгляду, была словно зеркальным отражением комнаты самого Маки: такая же узкая кровать, такой же придвинутый вплотную к окну письменный стол. — Собираешься бегать?

— Да. — Маки вернул мятое полотенце на шею. — Я предложил бы тебе пойти со мной, но…

— Боюсь, что у меня планы, — закончил за него Фуджима, и Маки послышалось в его голосе искреннее сожаление. — Но я с удовольствием составлю тебе компанию завтра.

Фуджима закрыл за собой дверь, бросил ключи в карман сумки, одернул пиджак.

— Завтра, — согласился Маки.

К выходу из общежития они шли вместе в комфортном, лишенном неловкости молчании. Ботинки Фуджимы легко поскрипывали при каждом шаге — новые, Маки разглядел на подошве остатки наклейки-ценника. Спина у Фуджимы была широкая, расслабленная и казалась незнакомой без зеленой формы Шоё. Маки не переживал. Он был готов, что в университете придется адаптироваться к новому и отказываться от старого. Просто спина Фуджимы Кенджи в форме Джиндая пока не стала привычным зрелищем.

Фуджима взглянул на часы и слегка ускорил шаг, Маки нагнал его, и они оказались плечом к плечу. Фуджима торопился, хотя старался не выдать себя, сохраняя спокойное и доброжелательное выражение лица.

«Свидание?» — подумал было Маки, но тут же отмел эту мысль. С начала учебного года прошло всего ничего, вряд ли Фуджима успел сблизиться с кем-нибудь. Или, может, к нему приехала девушка? Или это была не девушка вовсе — а, например, друзья или приятель.

Смутно вспоминалось, что вокруг Фуджимы всегда крутились девчонки. Они были не такие шумные и настырные, как фанатки Рукавы из Шохоку, но не менее восторженные. Маки нахмурился — его поклонницы рисовали для него плакаты и кричали ему с трибун слова поддержки, но, столкнувшись с ним где-нибудь в школе, лишь смущенно кивали и спешили уйти, краснея и переглядываясь с подругами.

«Просто Маки-сан настолько потрясающий, что у них не хватает духу с ним заговорить!» — утверждал Киёта и почему-то радовался, словно это добавляло Маки в его глазах дополнительных очков.

«Они немного стесняются, потому что у Маки-сана очень мощная аура», — объяснял Джин.

На последней ступени Фуджима на секунду замер и обернулся к Маки.

— Ты всегда бегаешь в шесть? — спросил он.

— Раньше бегал и еще не выбрал новое время. Если тебе неудобно, можем бегать позже. Тренировки завтра не будет, так что давай договоримся сейчас.

Фуджима наклонил голову и беззвучно зашевелил губами, словно перелистывая в голове свое расписание. Кивнул самому себе.

— Постучи ко мне без пяти шесть, я буду готов. Ты бегаешь вокруг корпуса?

— Там слишком людно, — шум отвлекал Маки, мешал сосредоточиться. — Может, пробежимся в парке?

— Значит, в парке, — легко согласился Фуджима.

Они вышли из прозрачных дверей общежития.

— Без пяти шесть, — повторил Фуджима снова, прежде чем они разошлись в разные стороны. — Почему-то я уверен в твоей пунктуальности, Маки.

Он прошел шагов десять, а затем развернулся и помахал рукой — широким решительным жестом, сумка едва не сползла у него с плеча. 

Маки стоял недвижно, словно что-то приковало его к земле.

 

***

Маки постучал три раза и нажал на дверную ручку. Металл холодил ладонь. Фуджима сидел за письменным столом спиной к двери и, подперев голову рукой, писал что-то в тетради. Маки оглядел комнату: во всем чувствовалось присутствие Фуджимы.

Возле шкафа лежал раскрытый чемодан, часть вещей из него уже перебралась на свои места, часть осталась внутри, сложенная аккуратной ровной стопкой. Над кроватью висел плакат — светловолосый и кучерявый Ларри Берд в зеленой форме «Бостон Селтикс» забивает данк. Белые тройки на его майке спрятались в складках, а мяч замер в сетке, тяжелый и почти настоящий.

— Восемьдесят четвертый, — пояснил Фуджима. — Легендарный Ларри. Финал НБА. Подождешь, пока допишу?

Маки кивнул и опустился на край кровати. Его собственный Мэджик Джонсон — тоже финал НБА, только восемьдесят шестого, — еще не был прикреплен к стене и распрямлялся, придавленный по углам тяжелыми книгами. «Лос-Анджелес Лейкерс» — шли поперек его формы яркие буквы.

— Все. — Фуджима захлопнул тетрадь и погасил настольную лампу. — Закончил. Подожди, я переоденусь.

Он резким движением стянул через голову свитер и бросил его на крышку чемодана. Спина у Фуджимы была сильная и светлая — светлее кожи на руках, где чуть повыше локтя начинался ровный загар. Лопатки выпирали, не так явно, как у тощего долговязого Джина, но все равно заметно. Маки легко представил Фуджиму в раздевалке Шоё — в его воображении она ничуть не отличалась от раздевалки в Кайнан — как тот небрежно бросает на лавку спортивную сумку и снимает рубашку, не расстегивая ее до конца. Или как одевается после душа, взлохмаченный, разговорчивый, и раздает команде указания.

Картинка в голове получилась такой яркой и реальной, что Маки пришлось потрясти головой, прогоняя навязчивые фантазии. А Фуджима уже переоделся в мешковатую футболку и теперь зашнуровывал кроссовки. 

— Идем, — сказал он и надел часы. — Уже пять минут седьмого.

В парке было тихо и пусто, люди лишь изредка встречались на их пути. Маки заметил, что некоторые из них возвращались с пробежки. 

Фуджима бежал рядом, сосредоточено и молча, словно отсчитывал про себя шаги или секунды.

— Что ты думаешь? — вдруг спросил он, не поворачиваясь к Маки и не сбавляя темпа. — О команде.

— Пока ничего, — сдержанно ответил Маки, и это было почти правдой. Он еще не успел запомнить имена и позиции, но прочувствовал темп игры и примерил его на себя, однако что-то подсказывало, что Фуджима спрашивал не об этом.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Это не нам решать, Фуджима, — осторожно ответил Маки.

Они впервые коснулись этой темы, хотя все три года встреч на площадке напоминали, что напротив их фамилий стоят одинаковые буквы PG. Маки считал Фуджиму отличным, талантливым раздающим, и отрицать это было глупо. Поэтому Маки и не отрицал — разве что жалел иногда, что в их личном счете ведет с таким преимуществом, и, не признаваясь самому себе, винил в этом школу Шоё, которая взвалила на плечи Фуджимы огромную ответственность. Игрок-Фуджима уступил место капитану и тренеру.

Соперничество с Фуджимой мотивировало Маки, подталкивало вперед и заставляло тщательнее работать над собственными недостатками.

Маки признавали лучшим раздающим Канагавы среди учеников старших школ, Фуджима все три года считался его главным соперником, но теперь команда на двоих у них была только одна.

— Кажется, только один из нас попал сюда по спортивной стипендии? — в голосе Фуджимы звучал насмешливый вызов.

Они свернули на утоптанную неширокую тропинку. От сухой земли тянуло вечерней свежестью. Фуджима остановился, вытер футболкой взмокший лоб, запустил пальцы в волосы. 

— Легко не будет, Маки. — Казалось, что Фуджима смеется, но, когда он поднялся и выпрямился во весь рост, глаза у него были серьезные и азартные. — Это я тебе точно могу пообещать.

Он сложил руки на груди и наклонил голову. Фуджима Кенджи загорелся, про себя усмехнулся Маки. Фуджима ждал ответа — не обязательно слов. Если бы Маки сейчас сорвался с места, то, он был уверен, Фуджима, не жалея сил, рванул бы за ним, стараясь не отстать ни на шаг.

— Поддаваться не буду, Фуджима.

— Еще бы.

Разговор казался каким-то незаконченным. Фуджима сцепил пальцы в замок и вытянул вперед руки, перекатился с пятки на носок. Маки взглянул на часы.

— Еще полчаса? — предложил он.

— С тобой — сколько угодно, хоть до темноты, — Маки постарался не обращать внимание на двусмысленность, которая померещилась ему в голосе Фуджимы.

 

***

Спустя почти сорок минут они расстались в коридоре. На улице совсем стемнело, по тускло освещенным лестницам сновали сонные студенты. Накануне учебного дня было тихо и даже скучно, только хлопали двери и раздавались приглушенные голоса.

Фуджима облизнул пересохшие губы и нашарил в кармане ключ.

— Не проспи утреннюю тренировку! — шутливо пригрозил он, распахивая дверь. — Могу даже разбудить тебя. Хочешь?

— Не нужно, я всегда просыпаюсь сам. — Ответ получился слишком серьезным, прозвучал неуклюже и даже неуместно, но Фуджима ничуть не удивился, только согласно мотнул головой.

— Тогда до завтра, — улыбнулся он и исчез в темноте своей комнаты.

Маки открыл шкаф, потянулся за свежим полотенцем и застыл, вспоминая прошедший день. Наверное, все их прошлые встречи с Фуджимой, если не считать игр, могли бы сложиться в те несколько часов, что они провели сегодня вместе. И сейчас, от осознания, что в нескольких метрах от него Фуджима точно так же собирается в душ, скинув влажную футболку, почему-то становилось хорошо и спокойно. 

От неосторожного движения тяжелое махровое полотенце соскользнуло с полки и упало прямо ему на ноги.

 

***

Наутро Фуджима вошел в раздевалку одним из последних.

— Ненавижу утренние тренировки!

Вопреки своим собственным словам, Фуджима, как отметил Маки, казался выспавшимся и почти бодрым, только на гладко выбритой щеке виднелся красноватый след от подушки.

— Не похоже, — признался Маки. У него самого в голове была пустая ясность, лучшее состояние для физических нагрузок.

— Я привык, но это не значит, что они мне нравятся, — объяснил Фуджима, зашнуровывая свои «джорданы». — Помнишь Ханагату из моей команды? — Маки кивнул, высокого игрока в роговых очках он помнил очень хорошо. — Так вот он умудрялся даже по выходным вытаскивать меня в семь утра. Представляешь?

— Нет, если честно.

В Кайнан не начинали без тренера, а в Шоё не было тренера, был только Фуджима и его сто семьдесят восемь сантиметров авторитета.

— В Шоё по-прежнему некому тренировать команду?

Фуджима скривился и неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Мы не очень хорошо показали себя в прошлом году, разве что этим летом команда выступит лучше. Но Шохоку и твой дикий кохай могут помешать.

— Киёта импульсивный и несдержанный. Это мешает ему играть с холодной головой.

— Наверное, так и есть, — Фуджима подошел ближе и положил на плечо Маки узкую ладонь. — Но давай подумаем о сегодняшнем дне, а не о вчерашнем, Маки.

Ладонь скользнула вниз, задержалась на несколько секунд на локте — уголки губ Фуджимы чуть дрогнули, и их взгляды встретились.

 

***

Во время разминки тренер Курода подозвал Маки к себе. Прежде чем начать разговор, он рассеянно подергал висевший на шее свисток, поправил манжеты бесформенного серого пиджака. Маки недолюбливал тренера — тот с необычайной внимательностью подмечал особенности игроков, замечал мелкие травмы и скрытые таланты, но словно оставался безучастным к победам и проигрышам команды. Моложавый ассистент тренера, коренастый и хмурый Мураки, нравился Маки гораздо больше.

— Играл только на позиции разыгрывающего, Маки? — тренер перелистнул страницу тощей папки.

— Нет. В школьной команде на первом и втором году пробовал играть легким и тяжелым форвардом. В U-18 пробовал центровым, но не слишком удачно, не хватало роста.

— Сто восемьдесят четыре в тебе, так? — тренер уставился на лист, испещренный мелкими цифрами вперемешку с кандзи, задумчиво загнул уголок файла и зачем-то подчеркнул заголовок. — Через неделю у нас товарищеский матч с университетом Чибы. — При слове «матч» что-то внутри знакомо дрогнуло от предвкушения. Маки успел соскучиться по игре, пока готовился к экзаменам. — Хочу поставить тебя легким форвардом. У нас достойный раздающий, Окасаки с третьего курса, он будет играть, но я хочу посмотреть на тебя на площадке.

— Я справлюсь. — Маки произнес это больше по привычке: слова, которые он бесконечное множество раз повторял в школьной команде, сейчас прозвучали отстраненно, без непоколебимой уверенности.

— Справишься, — безучастно кивнул тренер. — Конечно, справишься, иначе я бы не решил выпустить тебя.

До конца тренировки Маки ловил на себе любопытные взгляды: старшекурсники тихо переговаривались, видимо, догадавшись о предмете их с тренером разговора. Матч университетской команды Маки видел лишь один раз, но ее четкий, агрессивный ритм ему понравился, и он решил, что включиться в такую игру не составит труда даже на не слишком привычной позиции.

Фуджима неожиданно появился из-за спины, сделал полшага вправо и оказался рядом. По свистку потянулся пальцами к носкам кроссовок — на незагорелых икрах напряглись мышцы. Маки моргнул, пытаясь отыскать внутри утреннее спокойствие. От предвкушения скорой игры мысли заторопились, сбиваясь в кучу, хотелось собраться. Маки обхватил ладонями лодыжки, потянулся к ногам, наслаждаясь приятными ощущениями, досчитал до десяти и выпрямился. Фуджима обернулся к нему через плечо.

«Я знаю, — произнес он одними губами и, прогнув спину назад, поставил ладони на поясницу. — Удачи».

 

***

— Откуда ты узнал про игру?

Фуджима отложил журнал и скрестил ноги. Ровная поверхность покрывала собралась складками, открывая фрагмент белого одеяла, а журнал с гладкой блестящей обложкой скользнул на пол и раскрылся на глянцевом развороте. Поперек фото шли английские буквы. «Триумф Чикаго Буллз», — машинально прочитал Маки.

— Догадался. Зачем еще тренеру разговаривать с тобой за неделю до первой тренировочной игры? — Фуджима оперся локтем о подушку. — Меня обещали посадить на скамейку, кстати. — Он задумчиво уставился на свои колени. — Но не думаю, что удастся сыграть, Окасаки-сэмпай хорош. Говорят, он собирается в профессиональную команду после выпуска. Думаешь, он лучше тебя, Маки?

— Я думаю, что нас бессмысленно сравнивать, — Маки поднял журнал и положил его на стол, придвинув к сложенным ровными стопками тетрадям. — Мы слишком разные и играем тоже по-разному. 

Окасаки был высокий, за сто девяносто, и длиннорукий. Со своим вытянутым торсом он казался неловким и непропорциональным, и Маки ни за что не заподозрил бы в нем высококлассного спортсмена, если бы не видел его игру своими глазами.

— А я думаю, что ты лучше. — Фуджима вытянулся на кровати, и край его простой синей майки задрался, приоткрывая живот. — Вернее, мне хочется думать, что ты лучше. Тогда получится, что меня три года побеждал лучший раздающий. Может, не только Канагавы, но и всей Японии.

Маки промолчал. От прямолинейности Фуджимы ему становилось неуютно — он терялся в непривычном смятении и не мог подобрать подходящий ответ. Можно было отшутиться, но все приходившие на ум фразы казались неуместными или вызывающими. Не хотелось признавать себя лучшим, хотя Маки ничуть не сомневался в себе, но и спорить, отказываясь от собственных достижений, было нельзя. Фуджима бы не оценил.

Едва слышно скрипнула форточка — приоткрылась, впустив в комнату поток прохладного сырого воздуха. Маки обернулся к окну. Облака были темные и тяжелые, но плыли совсем быстро.

— Дождь кончился.

— Ловко ты сменил тему, — засмеялся Фуджима. Он рывком сел на кровати, опустил на пол босые ступни и попытался пригладить рукой разлохматившиеся пряди. — Сколько там, половина восьмого? Мы пойдем?

— Два круга?

— Как скажешь. Сколько мы уже бегаем вместе?

— Шестой раз, — сразу же ответил Маки, ничуть не задумавшись.

Он не мог решить, «уже» или «только» — Фуджима пока не вошел в привычку. Где-то внутри еще вспыхивало легкое удивление, когда Маки видел его на тренировке или когда они сталкивались в коридорах общежития, но вечерняя пробежка постепенно становилась неотъемлемой частью каждого нового дня.

Бегали они больше молча, лишь изредка перебрасывались ленивыми ничего не значащими фразами. Иногда Фуджима брал с собой наушники и плеер, и тогда они весь вечер не говорили вовсе — только здоровались и прощались. И обменивались взглядами, порой задерживая их дольше положенного. Маки всегда отворачивался первым. Хотелось глотнуть воды, или помотать головой, прогоняя наваждение, или просто ускориться, чтобы бежать, выжимая из себя все, на что способен. Лицо Фуджимы при этом сохраняло свое обычное, не-для-игры, выражение вежливого интереса.

Смотреть на Фуджиму хоть и не получалось долго, но было до странности приятно. Сейчас тоже.

— Идешь? — спросил Фуджима, подворачивая штанины.

— Не возьмешь плеер?

— Сегодня — нет, — Фуджима покачал головой. — Сегодня я хочу бегать с тобой, Маки, а не с музыкой.

 

***

Пол в зале был блестящий и гладкий, но совсем не скользкий. Подошвы «джорданов» поскрипывали, а мяч, тяжелый и шершавый, ложился в ладонь знакомым весом. Зрители толпились в просторном зале — первая игра сезона для обеих команд собрала множество поклонников университетского спорта. Группа поддержки Чибадая разворачивала баннер с бело-красной символикой университета.

Утром Маки пришло на пейджер несколько сообщений от Джина. Короткие тексты на узком экране сложились в искреннее пожелание удачи и хорошей игры. Маки трижды перечитал, но в ответ отправил только сдержанное «спасибо». Прошлые достижения уже не имели значения.

— Говорят, у Университета Чибы есть оуэндан, но вряд ли они привезли его с собой на товарищеский матч. — Фуджима сложил руки на груди, и Маки заметил, что вместо нумерованной майки на нем простая футболка. — За тобой будут следить, ты единственный первокурсник в обоих составах.

— Думаю, это не так важно.

— Волнуешься?

— Нет. Перед финалом межшкольных волновался больше.

«Тогда была команда и ответственность за нее», — закончил Маки про себя. 

— Тогда пусть и результат сегодня будет другой.

— Я не жалею о той игре, — отозвался Маки. Он и правда не считал счет сто десять — восемьдесят три разгромным. Серебряный кубок был на ощупь холодный и скользкий, и вызвавшийся нести трофей до автобуса Киёта даже выронил его на асфальт. На зеркальной поверхности осталось несколько длинных царапин.

— О такой игре и не стоит жалеть. Может, только тем, кто ее не видел.

— Ты видел?

— Видел, конечно. Болел за Кайнан, если тебе интересно.

В это время команда Чибадая вышла на поле, построилась. Тренер у них был совсем молодой, его можно было легко принять за студента. Они с тренером Куродой пожали друг другу руки.

— Строимся, — скомандовал капитан.

Поклон перед первым матчем в университетской карьере случился слишком быстро. Маки на автомате согнулся, и, выпрямившись спустя несколько секунд, осознал, что для него в который раз началась новая игра. 

Протяжный писк свистка утонул где-то в глубине сознания, и лишь гулкий стук, с которым мяч ударялся о пол, заставил Маки сдвинуться с места. 

Тело слушалось, отзывалось на движения команды, но когда Маки заработал первое очко, счет уже был пять-семь, Чибадай вели. Их тяжелый форвард, смахивавший на борца, заработал шесть очков. Капитан хлопнул Маки по плечу.

— Включайся. Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты можешь больше. — Он ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Постараюсь.

Второе и третье очко дались легче. «Забудь, — велел себе Маки, — что ты раздающий. Сейчас нужно забивать». После этого мяч стал чаще оказываться в руках, а потом и в кольце. Тренер Курода что-то отмечал в своих бесчисленных бумажках.

Последнее, что успел Маки до тайм-аута, был трехочковый. Ему никогда не давались такие же точные и изящные, как у Джина, броски, но сейчас мяч описал красивую дугу и упал в корзину, едва задев сетку. Прошло еще полминуты, и раздался свисток.

— Хорошо, — сказал тренер. — Очень неплохо, Маки. Можно немного активнее и напористей, играй по-своему.

«”По-моему” — это на другой позиции», — подумал Маки, но вслух ничего не сказал, только кивнул и отпил воды.

После тайм-аута игра казалась бесконечной. Красные цифры времени двигались медленно, а черные цифры счета то и дело сменялись, увеличивая разрыв. Пятнадцать-семнадцать, пятнадцать-девятнадцать, восемнадцать-двадцать три. Маки свистнули — фол действительно был.

— Забудь, — бросил ему Окасаки, когда атакующий защитник Чибадая безупречно выполнил штрафной. — Забудь и играй дальше.

Окасаки выглядел невозмутимым, даже равнодушным. Казалось, что игра проходит мимо него, однако мяч попадал в его руки часто и именно тогда, когда было нужно, — таланта ему было не занимать. Окасаки не позволял себе лишних движений и ненужных эмоций, играл скупо и осторожно, и это легко могло ввести в заблуждение. Маки знал, сколько нужно тренироваться, чтобы играть так, и знал, что без страстного, неудержимого желания побеждать это невозможно. Нереально. Баскетбол Окасаки был достоин уважения.

В конце первой половины игра словно замерла, остановилась — мяч двигался медленно, лениво. Накатывала усталость, а второе дыхание последних минут не открывалось. Ладони покалывало.

Случайно Маки бросил взгляд на скамейку запасных. Фуджима сидел с самого краю, перекинув ногу на ногу, и спина у него была прямая, словно он не разрешал себе ни мгновения расслабленного спокойствия. Будь у него сейчас на плечах зеленая спортивная куртка Шоё вместо темно-синей университетской, у Маки появилось бы ощущение, что он перенесся на два года назад, и перед ним маячит долговязый Ханагата.

Он принял пас, сделал с мячом шаг, другой, и прозвучала сирена. Пол-игры осталось позади, и впереди было двадцать долгих минут.

Маки опустился на скамейку, кто-то протянул ему мокрое полотенце. Он приложил полотенце ко лбу, и в голове прояснилось, а картинка перед глазами стала четче и ярче. Фуджима почти навис над ним — смотреть на него снизу вверх было непривычно и ново. Их колени почти соприкасались, и кожа у Фуджимы была прохладная. Или же Маки это только казалось, потому что сам он был разгоряченный и потный.

— Как? — спросил Фуджима, — Тяжело?

Маки молча кивнул на табло: счет сорок один — тридцать три не в пользу Джиндая.

— Я не об этом, — отмахнулся Фуджима. — Это цифры, а я спрашиваю про тебя.

— Мне не тяжело, если ты об этом. Не тяжелее, чем в школе. — Маки сцепил пальцы в замок. — Разве что нет пятнадцатилетних гениев.

— Скучаешь по ним? — Фуджима не смеялся, но в его интонациях улавливалось веселье. — В Канагаве их было предостаточно.

— Не слишком. Скорее, жду, когда они вырастут и станут надежными, уже без меня.

— Вижу, ты не слишком напряжен, это хорошо. Думаешь, догоним? Восемь очков не такой большой разрыв.

— Немного, — согласился Маки. — Только он не уменьшается, нужны трехочковые.

— И не нужны фолы, так?

Маки кивнул и отложил полотенце. Тренер осипшим голосом подозвал команду и принялся чертить стрелочки на бумажной схеме площадки. Он говорил что-то о зонной защите и внимательной игре во внешней части поля, а Маки заставлял себя его слушать, мысленно отмечая направление каждой будущей атаки и каждую точку на поле.

Начало второй половины матча оказалось таким же затянутым, как и завершение первой. Чибадай уходили в оборону, подолгу держали мяч в середине. Окасаки опекали, за четыре минуты заслон ни разу не дал ему дотронуться до мяча. Однако центровой Чибадая стал смещаться к центру площадки, а скорость мяча в руке их легкого форварда постепенно росла. Маки чувствовал, как с такой же скоростью сердце бьется о грудную клетку, гулко и тяжело.

Атака соперника оказалась внезапной и успешной — мяч опустился в корзину и добавил еще два очка другой команде. Мяч вбросили в игру. В несколько широких шагов — почти прыжков — капитан очутился в центре и отдал пас Окасаки. Тот едва успел схватить мяч кончиками пальцев, развернулся, быстро и ловко обошел защиту. Ему бы хватило полшага, чтобы бросить мяч Маки. Он почти протянул руки, но огромный бритоголовый, как бейсболист, центровой Чибадая оказался прямо перед ним. Окасаки резко затормозил, теряя равновесие.

Послышался звук падения и свисток.

— Фол, красные, номер одиннадцать! — центровой Чибадая непроизвольно вздернул крепкие руки.

Окасаки, опираясь на колено, поднялся, но, наступив на левую ногу, тут же болезненно скорчился. Тренер запросил тайм-аут. Ассистент Мураки ощупал распухающую лодыжку.

— Замена. — Объявил тренер.

Маки ждал, что сейчас Окасаки скажет «нет». Станет спорить с тренером и попросит не убирать его с поля, но Окасаки только кивнул и стянул с ушибленной ноги кроссовку. Мураки достал охлаждающий гель.

Тренер Курода встал, оглядел скамейку запасных придирчивым изучающим взглядом.

— Выпустил бы тебя, если бы ты уже не играл, — еле слышно произнес капитан за спиной. Маки обернулся. — Значит, Йошизава со второго курса выйдет. — Йошизава действительно напрягся, стал разминать запястья, надел напульсники.

— Фуджима, — сказал тренер, — выходишь ты.

Фуджима сбросил с плеч куртку — в точности как в школе, когда понимал, что команда Шоё не справится без него, — и, ничуть не переменившись в лице, взял майку с номером. 

— Это кто? — услышал Маки чей-то неодобрительный шепот. — Первокурсник? Не знаю его.

— На межшкольных летом его не было, я помню, — ответил кто-то. — Видно, совсем некем менять.

— Вряд ли он лучше Маки. И уж точно не лучше Окасаки. Джиндаю нужно набирать очки, чтобы хотя бы сравнять счет.

Маки не хотел сравнивать счет, он хотел победить, как и в любом другом матче. Сейчас он должен был оказываться у чужой корзины с мячом в руке как можно чаще и забрасывать как можно больше.

Капитан что-то говорил Фуджиме, а тот лишь спокойно кивал в ответ и изредка отвечал короткими фразами. Казалось, он с самого начала был готов появиться на площадке. Видеть Фуджиму в университетской форме было непривычно, непривычней было только играть в одинаковой с ним форме.

«Наверное, — подумалось Маки. — Это единственный раз, когда мы играем вместе».

Звук свистка возобновил матч.

Фуджима начал осторожно. Каждый раз, когда мяч попадал ему в руки, он оглядывал площадку и отдавал самый безопасный, не рискованный пас. Атаки срывались, разбиваясь о защиту Чибадая, разрыв оставался прежним, однако мяч теперь попадал к Маки чаще, и бреши и неточности в обороне противника стали заметнее.

«Смогу забросить в следующий раз», — подумал Маки после неудачной попытки забить, когда тяжелый форвард соперников подобрал мяч.

Фуджима играл аккуратно и без ошибок, как по учебнику. Маки понимал, что тот привыкает и адаптируется, а еще — ждет шанса.

Центровой Чибадая, который блокировал Фуджиму, начал осторожничать. Возможно, не хотел травмировать второго игрока или боялся получить еще один фол. Его шаги стали запаздывать, а движения потеряли прежнюю импульсивность. Это не укрылось от Маки и, судя по тому, каким внезапно сосредоточенным стал его взгляд, не укрылось и от Фуджимы.

Фуджима едва заметно качнул головой.

«Влево», — успел подумать Маки, и Фуджима, развернувшись, обошел центрового с левой стороны и отдал мяч низким броском. Безрассудный пас.

Пальцы непроизвольно сжали мяч, и прежде чем Маки дал себе мысленную команду, тело уже отреагировало. Три длинных шага до корзины, казалось, заняли доли секунды. Мяч взлетел вверх, задел кольцо и упал в сетку.

Трибуны Джиндая зашумели.

— Эффектно, — капитан радостно стукнул Маки между лопаток. — Могло, конечно, и не сработать, но получилось же. И отлично получилось.

Впервые за вторую половину матча разница в очках стала меньше. Оставалось три с половиной минуты до конца и два трехочковых до победы.

Следующая атака не удалась, и со стороны болельщиков раздался стон разочарования. Маки заметил, как Фуджима прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Полторы минуты! — крикнул Окасаки со скамейки.

Капитан не забросил из-под кольца, Маки промахнулся с трехочковым, а раздающий Чибадая отдал мяч их тяжелому форварду. Тот тоже промахнулся, и Маки напрягся в ожидании последней атаки. Он не представлял, сколько секунд осталось до конца матча, только заметил, как Фуджима перехватил мяч и озирается по сторонам. Маки двинулся вперед, и взгляд Фуджимы нашел его.

Мяч пролетел несколько метров над головами игроков. Маки подпрыгнул и поймал его, крепко сжав в ладонях. 

Прозвучала сирена. Маки застыл с мячом в руках, а разница в пять очков осталась неизменной. «Семьдесят семь — семьдесят два, победа Университета Чибы», — подвел итог судья. 

Маки опустил мяч.

Капитан скомандовал построение.

— Если бы ты бросил, мог бы попасть вместе с сиреной, — тихо произнес Фуджима. Он стоял справа от Маки, снова спокойный и знакомый, только слегка разгоряченный.

— Результат бы все равно не изменился. И я не Майкл Джордан, — ответил Маки.

— Конечно, ты не Джордан. Джордан же не раздающий.

— Ты считаешь, что это единственное мое отличие от него? — Маки почувствовал, что ему, несмотря на поражение, становится весело.

— Не единственное, — преувеличенно серьезно сказал Фуджима, — но явно главное.

Он взглянул на Маки исподлобья, словно хотел добавить что-то еще, но промолчал. Они одновременно поклонились соперникам, а затем болельщикам.

Трибуны им не рукоплескали, но кто-то все же одобрительно кивал головой. Болельщики не казались разочарованными.

— Первая игра в сезоне, — крикнули с трибун. — Совсем не дурно. Тренируйтесь!

 

***

В раздевалке было душно и тесно, Маки опустился на скамейку, стянул через голову майку и прислонился спиной к стене.

— Через полторы недели выездной товарищеский. Потом еще один в конце месяца, а там и до настоящих соревнований недалеко. — Капитан говорил громко и решительно, в его голосе слышалось предвкушение. — Думаю, к маю Окасаки вернется в строй, но мы и сегодня почти справились. — Он захлопнул дверцу шкафчика.

— «Почти» не считается, справились бы, если бы набрали еще пять очков и ушли в овертайм, — заспорил кто-то.

Маки заметил, как Фуджима раздраженно подергал молнию на сумке.

— Тренировочные матчи не для этого, — мягко возразил капитан. — Мы пробуем новые комбинации и выбираем удачные, надеюсь, все это понимают.

Маки понимал. Он не чувствовал ни неудовлетворенности, ни разочарования и уже прокручивал в голове моменты, в которых следовало сыграть по-другому. Если удастся достать видеозапись, решил Маки, то нужно будет просмотреть ее по крайней мере трижды.

— Было бы здорово достать кассету с записью, — озвучил Фуджима его мысли. — Хочу еще раз взглянуть на концовку.

— Пас в середине второй половины был отличный, — признал Маки. — Лучше того, что в конце.

— Имеешь в виду тот, после которого ты попал в корзину?

— Да.

Фуджима усмехнулся.

— Я почему-то думал, что тебе не понравится, и ты скажешь, что это безрассудно или опрометчиво. Мне казалось, ты предпочитаешь надежные методы.

— Я предпочитаю приносить команде очки, Фуджима. — Маки застегнул последнюю пуговицу на рубашке. — И если для этого нужно рискнуть, буду рисковать.

— Так любишь побеждать? — Фуджима вытащил из шкафчика пиджак.

— Просто не люблю проигрывать.

Заканчивали одеваться они уже молча. Раздевалка постепенно пустела.

— Маки, отдашь ключ тренеру? — капитан закинул на плечо рюкзак и протянул Маки небольшой ключик с брелоком. — Не забудь закрыть раздевалку. До завтра!

Маки убрал ключ в задний карман джинсов и прислонился к двери. Фуджима снова возился с молнией, которая никак не желала застегиваться. Наконец ему удалось с ней сладить. Маки собрался уходить, но Фуджима не сдвинулся с места, только повесил на плечо тяжелую сумку. Уперся в стену напряженным немигающим взглядом, а затем вдруг пнул скамейку ногой — несильно: та не упала, а лишь покачнулась.

«Все в порядке?» — хотел спросить Маки, но не успел, потому что Фуджима выпрямился и подошел к нему, снова расслабленный и сдержанный. Теперь он мягко улыбался, и Маки показалось, что внезапная вспышка ему померещилась.

— Все хорошо, — ответил Фуджима на не заданный вопрос. — Все хорошо, только я, наверное, не люблю проигрывать еще больше тебя, Маки.

Маки замер. Фуджима словно ждал от него чего-то — слов или реакции — и не собирался отступать.

— Тогда победим в следующий раз. — Маки нашарил за спиной дверную ручку. Теперь можно было открыть дверь и выскользнуть из раздевалки, разрушив настороженную неловкость момента, но не хотелось. Их разделяло несколько десятков сантиметров, и если бы Маки сейчас хотел дотронуться до Фуджимы, достаточно было бы только протянуть руку.

Маки и хотел, но мысли в голове проносились слишком стремительно. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что они навечно застыли на расстоянии полушага, но Фуджима двинулся, оказался еще ближе и взял его за руку. Пальцы у него были холодные и цепкие, а губы — горячие.

Фуджима целовался напористо и жестко, прижимался всем телом. Маки запустил руку ему в волосы. Фуджима сбросил с плеча сумку, и она с грохотом упала на пол. Когда Фуджима потянул его за рубашку, Маки почувствовал, как в шею врезался воротник. 

Когда Фуджима отстранился, Маки перевел дыхание и внезапно почувствовал, как наваливается усталость и тяжелеют плечи. Фуджима невозмутимо поднял сумку.

— Пойдем, нужно закрыть раздевалку. — Фуджима ничуть не переменился, словно между ними ничего не случилось.

Ключ с щелчком провернулся в замке. В коридоре было темно, и только из-за приоткрытой двери в тренерскую лилась узкая полоска света.

— Мне нужно вернуть ключ.

— Я подожду тебя на улице, Маки. — Сказал Фуджима. — Возле выхода.

Фуджима развернулся и направился в сторону лестницы. Маки проводил Фуджиму взглядом и, когда тот скрылся из виду, ждал, пока не стихли звуки его шагов. 

На раскрытой ладони у Маки лежал плоский ключ, к которому на тонкой цепочке был подвешен баскетбольный мяч. Маленький и пластмассовый, с нарисованными маркером черными полосами, но в остальном совершенно не отличимый от настоящего.


End file.
